Lima Menit
by Ash D Portgas
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang memiliki segalanya. Dia cantik, pintar, kaya, tetapi sayang jantungnya lemah. Begitulah skenarionya saat hari itu dia harus pingsan dan meninggalkan kelas olah raganya.


Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang memiliki segalanya. Dia cantik, pintar, kaya, tetapi sayang jantungnya lemah. Begitulah skenarionya saat hari itu dia harus pingsan dan meninggalkan kelas olah raganya.

My first fic, tapi langsung bablas ke rate M hahahah....

Berarti ini pengalaman pertamaku bikin fic sekaligus rate M pertamaku. Senpai-tachi mohon bimbingannya yah. Kalo ada yang nggak berkenan di hati (kayak pelawak kerajaan aja ^^a), mohon dimaapkan atuh.

Oiya, Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi kalo Oom Masashi mo ngasihin ke aku langsung kuterima dan langsung kujadiin ending membahagiakan buat semua (ngarep banget). Kuhidupin lagi Itachi biar Sasuke nggak ngamuk-ngamuk. Kutemuin Naruto ma nyokapnya biar ada yang ngatur Naruto. Trus kubuka maskernya Kakashi kalo dia naik jabatan (setuju nggak Kakashi-fans?), trus Sakura.... *dibekep berame-rame karena kebanyakan ngomong*

Ya udah deh, selamat membaca aja.

**

* * *

Lima Menit**

_By: Ash D Portgas_

Pada suatu sore di Konoha High, seorang pria berambut keperakan di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan buku-buku dan kertas bertaburan dan bertumpukan menutup sebuah _drawer_ abu-abu di belakang mejanya dan menguncinya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang guru. Saat itu sudah pukul lima sore, pria itu sengaja berlama-lama tinggal untuk membereskan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk karena dia tidak ingin repot-repot membawa pekerjaannya pulang dan akhirnya mengganggu _long weekend_-nya. Saat melewati koridor, matanya secara reflek menatap sebuah ruangan, sebuah kelas yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Pria itu hanya menatap kelas itu sepintas dan terus berjalan, kemudian sebuah pemandangan menghentikannya membuat pria itu berdiri di samping jendela kelas cukup lama. Dia menatap ke dalam kelas dengan dahi berkerut. Di tengah ruangan kelas, di atas meja yang sudah dihapalnya, sebuah tas tergeletak bersama seragam yang terlipat rapi di atasnya.

Pria itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan menghampiri kedua benda itu dan menatapnya sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. Dengan bosan dia mengangkat kedua benda itu dan membawanya kembali menyusuri koridor hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan papan yang bertuliskan "UKS". Pria itu mendorong pintu hingga terbuka sambil menggumamkan 'permisi', tetapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya di dalam ruangan. Mata pria itu kemudian menatap dua deret tempat tidur di dalam ruangan. Salah satunya ditutupi tirai putih pertanda ada yang sedang menggunakannya. Pria itu kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur yang tertutup dan membuka tirainya.

"Kau mau menginap di sini Sakura?" ujar pria itu menatap seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Dengan malas-malasan Sakura membuka matanya sedikit dan menggeliat.

"Engggggh........lima menit lagi Kakashi-senseeei..." gumam Sakura kemudian berguling memunggungi pria itu. Pria yang dipanggil sensei itu menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan tas dan pakaian seragam Sakura yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur di sisi Sakura.

"Sekolah sudah selesai kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Hari ini kau pura-pura pingsan lagi kan waktu olah raga?!" Kakashi menuduh Sakura yang kemudian masih dengan malas-malasan berbalik dan membuka matanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Hari ini lari keliling lapangan sih," bela Sakura membuat Kakashi mengernyit menahan senyum.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan lari keliling lapangan?"

"Jantungku kan lemah!" jawab Sakura cuek sambil membuka selimutnya dan mulai menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur, tidak menghiraukan Kakashi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan kelakuan Sakura yang kedengarannya bangga dengan kelemahannya. Di sekolah, Sakura memang terkenal sebagai seorang siswi yang memiliki segalanya. Cantik, pintar, kaya, tetapi sayang jantungnya lemah. Mungkin di sekolah itu hanya Kakashi yang mengetahui kondisi jantung Sakura. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak lemah, itu semua hanya akal-akalannya saja.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya menangkap wajah Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Kakashi mengecup bibir Sakura beberapa kali dengan lembut kemudian menempelkan ibu jarinya di dagu Sakura meminta bibir Sakura terbuka. Baru saja Kakashi menempelkan ibu jarinya, dia sudah merasakan lidah Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang terbuka. Sambil tersenyum Kakashi memaksa lidah Sakura mundur kembali kedalam mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya, tetapi seperti biasa Sakura dengan lihai menghindari lidah Kakashi dan menyurukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kakashi. Kakashi tertawa dengan aksi Sakura yang tidak pernah mau kalah membuat Sakura juga akhirnya tertawa. Setelah pertarungan singkat itu, dengan enggan Sakura mendorong Kakashi menjauh dengan nafas memburu.

"Kalau jantungmu bisa berdegub sekencang ini, artinya jantungmu kuat Sakura," ejek Kakashi yang tanpa disadari Sakura sebelah tangannya sudah bertengger dengan nyaman di atas dada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan sebal dan turun dari tempat tidur. Kakashi tersenyum menatap Sakura yang melenggang menghampiri pintu meninggalkan tas dan seragamnya di atas tempat tidurnya, begitu juga sepatu di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, kau mau pulang seperti itu?" panggil Kakashi saat Sakura membuka pintu UKS dan melongok keluar. Sakura berbalik dan menutup pintu kembali. Mata hijaunya menatap Kakashi yang tampak bertanya.

"Semua orang sudah pulang ya," jawab Sakura dengan kalimat yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Ya, dan kau akan jadi penunggu sekolah selama tiga hari ke depan kalau kau tetap mau tidur di sini," Kakashi dengan bosan mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura. Sakura hanya ber'oh' kemudian meraba gagang pintu di belakang punggungnya hingga mengeluarkan suara klik pelan. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Sakura dengan cuek kemudian memegang pinggiran kaus olahraganya, bersiap membukanya.

"Hei! Kau mau ganti baju di situ?" tanya Kakashi agak terkejut. Sakura berhenti dan menatap Kakashi dengan bingung seolah Kakashi baru saja bertanya 'Sakura kau punya kaki?'.

"Karena itu aku mengunci pintunya," jawab Sakura akhirnya membuat Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ganti baju di sini, toh Sensei sudah sering melihatku," lanjut Sakura tersenyum menggoda membuat Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Kakashi mengambil seragam Sakura di atas tempat tidur dan menghampiri Sakura, berniat memberikannya pada Sakura sebelum Sakura mulai melepaskan seragam olah raganya lagi. Kakashi meletakkan seragam Sakura di atas meja di sebelah pintu di dekat Sakura dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap wajah bosan Kakashi. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menarik dasi Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi menunduk menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Itu menyakiti perasaanku Sensei. Seorang pria yang tidak mau melihat tubuh seorang gadis muda. Oh, sungguh aku merasa sangat tidak diinginkan," komentar Sakura mendramatisir membuat Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya dengan frustasi.

"Hah? Kau dapat teori seperti itu dari mana? Ini sudah sore! Sebentar lagi malam, sebaiknya kau uhhh..." kalimat Kakashi terhenti merasakan bibirnya tertutup mulut Sakura yang memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kakashi. Pertarungan singkat mereka berlanjut lagi tetapi kali ini Kakashi mengalah, berniat menuruti kemauan Sakura saja agar dia bisa segera pulang. Tanpa Kakashi menyadarinya, Sakura menarik dasi Kakashi hingga lepas dan mulai sibuk dengan kancing kemeja Kakashi. Kakashi baru menyadari kemejanya sudah setengah terbuka saat merasakan jari-jari Sakura yang merayap di atas kulit dadanya.

"_Sial, makin cepat saja tanganmu!"_ batin Kakashi tersenyum saat merasakan Sakura mulai menarik kemejanya, tidak lagi berusaha membuka kancing-kancing yang tersisa. Kakashi dengan enggan melepaskan mulut Sakura dan membantu Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan kemejanya. Setelah Kakashi meloloskan kemeja dari atas kepalanya, dia kembali menangkap mulut Sakura dan mulai melawan lidah Sakura yang sedari tadi mengendalikannya. Dengan nafas yang memburu tidak teratur Sakura melepaskan kemeja Kakashi yang masih menggantung di sebelah tangannya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di bawahnya membuat konsentrasinya pada pertarungannya buyar hingga Kakashi dengan sukses menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Tangan Kakashi di pinggang Sakura yang merayap ke punggung Sakura membuat Sakura merasa Kakashi berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka, melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa disatukan secara fisik.

Dengan nafas yang semakin berat Sakura sangat tergoda untuk mendorong Kakashi agar melepaskan mulutnya demi asupan oksigen, tetapi kehangatan lidah Kakashi di dalam mulutnya membuatnya merasa tidak peduli hingga Kakashi akhirnya juga menyerah dengan petualangannya dan melepaskan kontak dengan mulut Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura mengembalikan nafasnya dengan teratur, dia merasakan bibir Kakashi menyapu sisi wajahnya dan berhenti di telinganya membuat telinga Sakura tergelitik karena nafas Kakashi yang memburu. Tanpa butuh istirahat Kakashi kembali mengecup setiap bagian wajah Sakura yang dilewatinya dengan mulutnya. Sakura kewalahan merasakan tangan Kakashi yang merayapi tubuhnya dan bibir Kakashi yang mulai menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Kakashi tersenyum saat lidahnya merasakan detak nadi di leher Sakura yang semakin cepat setelah tangannya di punggung Sakura melepaskan kaitan bra Sakura. Dengan sekali hentakan Kakashi membuat kedudukan keduanya sama. Tanpa selembar kainpun menutupi tubuh bagian atas mereka. Senyuman kemenangan tersungging di bibir Kakashi saat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm..aku memang sering melihatmu, tetapi aku tidak pernah terbiasa," komentar Kakashi kembali mencium bibir Sakura dan segera berpindah kembali ke leher Sakura yang sudah mulai memerah karena Kakashi yang menghisapnya di semua tempat. Sakura sekarang hanya mampu mencengkeram rambut keperakan Kakashi dan mendesah merasakan mulut dan lidah Kakashi yang bekerja keras di seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya. Selanjutnya Sakura mendengar Kakashi menghela nafas kesal dan kembali melumat bibirnya hingga Sakura tidak menghiraukan desahan kekesalan Kakashi barusan sampai Sakura merasakan tangan Kakashi meluncur turun ke pahanya dan mengangkatnya. Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan kontaknya dengan bibir Sakura, Kakashi kemudian merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur yang masih rapi. Dengan posisi Sakura yang lebih terjangkau Kakashi mulai menindih Sakura dan melanjutkan petualangan mulutnya. Dengan ringan Kakashi menyapukan sebelah tangannya di atas dada Sakura dan berhenti di atas payudara Sakura untuk meremasnya dengan lembut.

Kakashi mendengar pekikan tertahan Sakura saat dia mengulum dan menghisap sebelah puting Sakura. Sama seperti Kakashi, Sakura juga tidak pernah terbiasa. Sakura mencengkeram rambut Kakashi dan menahannya agar tetap menunduk di atas dadanya. Kedua kaki Sakura yang dilingkarkan di pinggang Kakashi mempertegas keinginan Sakura agar Kakashi tidak berpindah dari posisinya, dan Kakashi menurutinya. Dia terus mencium, menjilati, mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit semua yang bisa ditemukan Kakashi di hadapannya. Sejenak Kakashi tersadar, seandainya saja tempat itu lebih terang, Sakura pasti sekarang tampak seperti habis terkena semacam wabah yang menyebabkan bercak-bercak merah di seluruh kulitnya. Setelah memikirkan itu Kakashi menyadari kalau tempat mereka berbaring sekarang sudah cukup gelap.

"Sakura, sudah malam," Kakashi menggumamkan kalimatnya sambi mengecup telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Kakashi dengan cemberut kemudian menarik kepala Kakashi agar bisa menciumnya.

"Lima menit lagi," jawab Sakura membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Denganmu lima menit tidak akan cukup," komentar Kakashi menunduk dan membalas ciuman Sakura dengan gairah yang sama seperti ketika mereka memulainya. Saat Kakashi kembali sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya, tangannya dengan gerakan reflek memijat payudara Sakura dan memilin putingnya membuat Sakura mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Kakashi semakin bersemangat mengisap lidah dan bibir Sakura yang sudah memerah dan membengkak. Saat itu dia merasakan tangan Sakura di pinggangnya kemudian celananya terasa melorot membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oke lima menit," gumam Kakashi melepaskan kedua kaki Sakura yang melilit pinggangnya. Kakashi menatap setengah tubuh Sakura dan hari itu sepertinya dia cukup beruntung. Walaupun ruangan itu mulai menjadi remang-remang, Kakashi bisa melihat dengan jelas celana pendek olah raga berwarna hitam yang dipakai Sakura. Dengan mudah Kakashi menarik sepasang celana yang dipakai Sakura hingga sekarang Sakura tidak lagi memakai apapun di tubuhnya. Demi keadilan Kakashi menendang celananya hingga terlepas dan dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada Sakura. Kali ini makin banyak yang bisa dijelajahi Kakashi. Dia mulai melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari dada Sakura dan merayapi perut Sakura. Dengan ringan dia menggelitik perut Sakura sebentar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga tangannya merasakan daerah yang sepertinya mengalami kebanjiran.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memekik tertahan merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menghujam ke dalam tubuhnya dari bagian bawahnya yang terasa memanas. Dia mulai merasakan cairan keluar semakin deras dari dalam rongganya saat Kakashi menarik jarinya perlahan dari dalam rongga Sakura. Kakashi tidak menariknya hingga terlepas tetapi dia menarik kemudian menghujamkannya lagi ke dalam terus-menerus sambil menikmati wajah Sakura dengan mulutnya yang terbuka seperti ikan. Kakashi kemudian dengan tersenyum menarik tangannya hingga terlepas, sebelum Sakura memberinya tatapan geram, Kakashi sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara selangkangan Sakura. Dia mengangkat kaki Sakura dan menyilangkannya di punggungnya hingga Kakashi dengan mudah mulai menjilati cairan bening yang membanjir di hadapannya membuat Sakura terus saja mendesah dan memekik tidak terkendali saat Kakashi menghisap klitorisnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menahan desahannya dengan mencengkeram sprei yang sekarang sudah sangat awut-awutan, walau begitu, sebelah tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram rambut Kakashi terasa menekan kepala Kakashi, sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Kakashi menghentikan aksinya.

"Maaf, waktu sudah hampir habis Sakura," kalimat Kakashi membuat Sakura kecewa. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman menggoda. Wajah mendamba Sakura yang diliputi kekecewaan merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Kakashi. Dan sebelum Sakura mulai melancarkan protes lagi, Kakashi menekankan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada Sakura membuat Sakura memekik. Kakashi langsung menunduk dan menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya agar tidak berteriak saat Kakashi memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Sakura. Tangan Sakura langsung mencengkeram bahu Kakashi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Kakashi perlahan-lahan mulai mendorong tubuhnya dan berusaha memasuki Sakura lebih dalam. Saat Kakashi merasakan batasnya dia melepaskan mulut Sakura dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sakura. Sakura, buka matamu. Lihat aku," perintah Kakashi terdengar lembut. Nafasnya yang hangat menyapu wajah Sakura yang mulai berkilat dengan keringat. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Kakashi yang tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah menutup matamu saat aku melakukan ini," ucap Kakashi sambil perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Baik Sen...aaahh......." Sakura mulai mengerang tertahan saat Kakashi memajukan tubuhnya kembali memasuki Sakura. Kakashi menarik pinggulnya dan mendorongnya kembali dengan mata menatap Sakura, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman menatap Sakura yang berusaha mengendalikan suaranya. Sakura mencoba tidak menutup matanya dan tetap menatap mata Kakashi tetapi setelah beberapa tusukan yang semakin cepat, Sakura mulai kehilangan kendali antara mencengkeram punggung Kakashi dan sprei putih di bawahnya dengan punggung melengkung. Desahan dan erangannya semakin lama semakin terasa membuat Kakashi menahan tawanya.

"Ahh...sen....ssssei....aku sudah..." Sakura mendesah panjang membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Lima...menit....lagi...." balas Kakashi yang juga sudah menutup matanya dengan nafas tersengal. Dia belum sampai di batasannya dan dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia juga sampai di finish. Salahkan Sakura yang lebih dulu menggodanya. Setelah tarikan dan dorongan yang semakin cepat dan jepitan Sakura yang terasa semakin kencang menahan kejantanan Kakashi di dalam rongga Sakura, akhirnya Kakashi merasakan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan membiarkan cairan berwarna putih yang keluar dari kejantanannya membasahi perut Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dan tertawa.

"Belum lima menit kan," goda Sakura yang walau sudah kehabisan tenaga tetapi masih memiliki energi ekstra untuk menggoda Kakashi. Kakashi dengan nafasnya yang belum teratur menatap Sakura dengan bosan dan dengan cuek merebahkan tubuhnya menindih Sakura.

"Uuuh... Sensei. Kau beraaat," protes Sakura. Kakashi menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Sakura kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Sakura dan membuatnya berguling hingga Sakura sekarang berbaring di atas tubuh Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum menatap Kakashi yang menutup matanya.

"Sensei mau tidur di sini?" tanya Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman membalikkan pertanyaan Kakashi yang diberikan untuknya beberapa saat lalu. Kakashi menggumam.

"Lima menit saja," Kakashi mengulang gumamannya membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku lupa Sensei sudah semakin tua. Baru sebentar saja sudah kelelahan begini," pancing Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi, merasakan detak jantung Kakashi yang perlahan kembali berdetak dengan teratur.

"Hei! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan seharian ini sedangkan kau seharian kan hanya tidur. Lagian, tadi aku yang melakukan semuanya, kau hanya diam saja. Wajar kan kalau aku lelah," bela Kakashi membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Iya..iyaa.." jawab Sakura kemudain melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi dan mencium bibir Kakashi dengan lembut. "Baiklah, kutemani lima menit lagi," lanjut Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir kakashi lagi dan mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Kakashi. Kakashi membalas ciuman Sakura yang mendarat di bibirnya dengan malas-malasan sambil tetap menutup matanya dan meraba sesuatu di bawah kepalanya hingga tangannya menemukan selimut yang kemudian dibentangkannya di atas tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sakura," suara Kakashi terdengar memperingatkan Sakura agar membiarkannya beristirahat sebentar dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah, Sensei tidur saja," jawab Sakura mendesah di telinga Kakashi kemudian mencium telinga Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan suara mendengkur ringan mencoba tidak menghiraukan tarikan nafas hangat sakura yang terasa menggelitik di lehernya. Kemudian Kakashi merasakan sapuan bibir Sakura di lehernya. Sakura menciumi dagu dan tenggorokan Kakashi dan dengan seringai kecil, sakura menunduk dan menggigit sebuah titik di bawah rahang Kakashi dan menghisapnya, membuat Kakashi mengeluarkan erangan rendah tidak bisa lagi menghiraukan keisengan Sakura.

"Sakura, lima menitmu sudah selesai. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar atau aku harus tidur sambil menindihmu," komentar Kakashi membuka sebelah matanya dengan malas. Sakura menatapnya dan membuat sebuah wajah bersalah.

"Baik Senseeeei," jawab Sakura mengecup ujung hidung Kakashi kemudian bibir Kakashi. Kakashi membalasnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. Dia menarik kepala Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya kemudian menahannya di sana. Mau tak mau Sakura hanya bisa menurut saja meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi. Walaupun sudah tidak ingin tidur, tetapi irama detak jantung Kakashi perlahan membuat Sakura terseret ke dalam kantuk yang sudah ditularkan Kakashi. Dan terlelaplah mereka selama entah berapa lama hingga suara-suara langkah kaki membuat Kakashi tersentak.

"_Sial, ketiduran. Jam berapa ini?"_ Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan menatap arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih. Kakashi bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar dan dia menduga, satpam sekolah sedang berkeliling. Gawat juga kalau satpam sampai memeriksa ke dalam UKS lalu menemukan mereka. Lalu Kakashi mendengar suara ponselnya bergetar di lantai. Dengan hati-hati Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dari tubuhnya kemudian segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Nomor sekolah?"_ batin Kakashi melihat nama yang tampak di layar ponsel. Kakashi segera memakai celananya dan membawa ponselnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang sedang berjalan di dekat situ sehingga mendengar suaranya berbicara.

"Halo," jawab Kakashi kemudian saat akhirnya dia mengangkat ponselnya. Di seberang sana suara yang dikenalinya sebagai satpam sekolah menyapanya.

"Ah, ya. Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu. Aku tadi terburu-buru. Aku akan mengambil mobilku sebentar lagi..... Ya. Terima kasih," Kakashi menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas. Dia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya kemudian berbalik menatap tempat tidur. Sakura tetap tertidur dengan tenang. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya mencari-cari kemejanya yang tadi dilemparkan Sakura entah ke mana. Setelah menemukannya dan memakainya dengan rapi, dia mulai berburu pakaian Sakura yang juga dilemparkannya entah ke mana tadi.

"Sakura, kau mau tidur di sini?"

"Engh.... lima menit lagi," gumam Sakura malas-malasan. Kakashi menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada lima menit. Ayo bangun. Ini, pakai bajumu. Kita pulang!" Kakashi tidak mau tahu memaksa Sakura duduk. Dengan malas-malasan Sakura memakai seragamnya kemudian meninggalkan UKS. Kakashi memintanya naik ke mobil duluan dan Kakashi akan menemui satpam sekolah sebentar. Akhirnya Kakashi membawa Sakura yang sudah terlanjur ketiduran di dalam mobilnya pulang.

Pagi itu Sakura terbangun di atas tempat tidur besar milik Kakashi dengan Kakashi masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Sakura dengan gontai bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia mencuci mukanya dan menatap cermin besar di hadapannya.

"HYAAAAH!!!" Sakura berteriak menatap bayangannya di cermin dan Kakashi dengan tergopoh-gopoh menyerbu kamar mandi dan bertanya dengan panik.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau kenapa?" wajah Kakashi bercampur antara terkejut, mengantuk dan panik saat Sakura berbalik menatapnya. Sakura membuka kemeja abu-abu Kakashi yang dipakainya sebagai piama dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Apa akan hilang besok? Ino dan yang lain mengajakku ke pantai besok," tanya Sakura sedih. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Kakashi langsung memahami kepanikan Sakura. Ada satu saja bercak merah mencurigakan tampak di kulit Sakura, Ino pasti akan menerornya dengan deretan panjang pertanyaan.

"Mungkin," hanya itu jawaban Kakashi karena dia juga tidak yakin bercak merah yang tersebar di seluruh tubuh Sakura bisa menghilang secepat itu.

"Padahal aku sudah sengaja membeli _two piece_ baru," gumam Sakura sambil mulai mengecek bercak-bercak di seluruh tubuhnya dengan sedih. Kakashi menyeringai lalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sakura, dia mulai mengecup leher Sakura dan menghisapnya, memastikan meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ baru di sana.

"Ah, Sensei! Sudah cukup! Itu tidak akan hilang besok!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu," gumam Kakashi dengan cepat memutar Sakura kemudian mengangkat dan mendudukannya di sebelah wastafel. Kakashi mulai membuat kissmark baru di seluruh kulit yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Ah! Sshen....sssheeei..." tolak Sakura setengah hati mencoba melepaskan Kakashi sedangkan Kakashi tetap meneruskan misinya membuat semakin banyak tanda setelah dia berhasil melepaskan kaitan bra Sakura dan melucutinya.

"Tidak ada _two piece_!" perintah Kakashi.

**

* * *

The End...**

Author: CUT! Oi Kakashi! Udahan isep-isepannya! Emang ini fanfic vampir apah?!

Kakashi: Lho kok udahan?

Sakura: Iya nih tanggung. Lima menit lagi deh!

Author: Woy! Kalo dibilang udah ya udah! Kalo mau lagi, sana di tempet laen jangan di depan kamera! Guwa ilfil ngeliat kaliat indehoy di depan guwa!!!

Sakura: Apa?! Jadi lo enek gitu ngeliat bodi eke?

Author: A..anooo... bukan gitu...maksutnya...

Sakura: Hah! Eke nggak mau lagi maen di fanfic lo.

Author: Yah! Kok gitu sih? Kakashi?

Kakashi: Ha? Oh, kalo nggak sama sakura nggak mau ah. Kalo dia keluar berarti aku juga aaaah....

Author: Jah! Dasar artis durhaka. Kukutuk kalian jadi batu!

JDERRRR!!!!

Kakashi: Eh, Si Author ngapain tuh? Kok nyulap diri sendiri jadi batu?

Author: ...

Sakura: Ya udah deh, readers tinggalin review ya kalo udah slesai baca. Arigatou :D


End file.
